


The Play Date

by Tigerlily_Wildflower



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rachel is Alive, Chaotic but Adorable Shenanigans, Gen, Headcanon, Kate becomes Angry Momma, Max and Chloe are adorable smol beans, Rachel and Kate are the mom friends, Rated T for swearing, The beans have a play date, Victoria is a devious bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower
Summary: Rachel and Kate plan a play date for Max, Chloe, and Victoria. There’s sure to be chaos involved.
Relationships: Amberpricefield - Relationship, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh, chasemarsh - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	1. Chloe’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d change things up and cause some chaos

I wake up with a stretch before I realize what day it is. Rachel had hinted at a surprise for us and said that it would be ready by Saturday. Well, the day had _finally_ come, and I couldn’t wait to see what was in store. I feel excitement bubble up in my chest as I quickly shake Max awake.

“Max! Max! It’s Saturday!” I exclaim and Max pops her head up. She quickly rubs the sleep out of her eyes before we scramble out of bed to go wake up Rachel. We dash down the hall to find that she’s not in her room, so we go check the living room. No Rachel. We check the kitchen to find that she’s not there either. Max walks over to the fridge to find a note that she’d left for us and waves me over to come read it for her.

_Hi girls! If you’ve found this, that means I’m still out running errands. There’s pop-tarts on the counter for Chloe, and a frosted toaster strudel in the fridge for the bean (Max). It’s on the Dino Train plate. There are juice boxes in the fridge door as well. I’ll be home shortly, please don’t cause too much trouble while I’m away._

_Love, Rachel_

We glance at each other before simultaneously grabbing our breakfast items. Max sits at the table with her cinnamon pastry and I unwrap my blue raspberry pop-tarts. I quickly crumple the package, much to a giggly Max’s delight, before throwing it away. I set them on a napkin then open the fridge and grab two juice boxes before promptly closing it. I slide one across the table and Max grabs it with ease. She pokes the straw in without spilling the juice for once as I sit down with my breakfast. I poke the straw in my juice and take a sip being careful not to squeeze it. The last time that happened it looked like I’d wet myself because of where the juice landed. We eat our breakfast in relative silence, with occasional chatter of our dreams. We’re washing up after breakfast when we hear the door open.

“Girls, I’m home! I hope-hi Max,” Rachel chuckles as Max hugs her tightly. She always was the clingier one…at least in headspace. I finish cleaning up the breakfast stuff then walk over to help pry her off Rachel. I notice the tote in her hand and raise an eyebrow.

“Sooooo what’s up with the bag?” I ask innocently, trying to peer into it only for her to pull it out of view.

“Sorry, but it’s not for you…these have to do with the surprise later,” she states as she walks down the hall towards her room. She returns a moment later empty handed and with a smile.

“It’s always surprise this or surprise that, but when will we actually get it?” I whine and she responds with a chuckle.

“Patience, Chloe, all good things come to those who wait,” she teases, knowing just how much I _hate_ that line. Don’t get me wrong, I have nothing against Tangled. But that line is just _so_ annoying because of the way it was said in the movie. “But the surprise will come soon, probably after we eat lunch…so you two have the whole morning to speculate what I could have _possibly_ planned for you.”

Max and I groan simultaneously as Rachel chuckles. She heads down the hall and walks into the Toy Chest, which is the small room attached to the nursery where we store all our dolls, blocks, nerf guns and musical toys. She’s been working on organizing our toys for the past couple days and she’s just starting to make some noticeable progress. Max and I sit on the couch facing each other as we speculate what the surprise could possibly be. A moment later, I hear the tell-tale sign of a bin sliding across the carpeted floor and know exactly what Rachel has taken out of the closet. Max hears it too and she starts excitedly bouncing in her seat. The blocks only come out when Rachel is planning on having company, and at this realization, we exchange glances with a smile. We at least know half of the surprise at this point, but we’re not exactly sure who she was expecting. She walks into the kitchen then chuckles as Max and I start listing off the people she could’ve invited over.

We finish lunch about a half hour later, and as we’re washing the dishes, there’s a knock at the door. Rachel checks the clock then looks back at us.

“Well, it seems that your surprise got here a little earlier than expected,” she muses as she dries her hands then heads to her room to grab the mystery bag then walks into the living room to set it down on the coffee table.

Max and I quickly but carefully shove the rest of the dishes into the dishwasher. We manage to get it running just as Rachel opens the door to greet the guest.

“Hey Kate, thanks again for agreeing to this. I know Vic isn’t very fond of playing with others, so I got her coloring books instead,” she explains as I poke my head out of the kitchen to see Kate and Vic step inside. Kate’s not wearing anything out of the ordinary, just a simple t-shirt with a bunny on it paired with black leggings. Victoria on the other hand is wearing an extremely out-of-character outfit: a dark blue dress paired with rain cloud patterned stockings and a light blue pacifier that says “Little Grump” on it. She walks over to the coffee table and looks at Rachel with a smile.

She signs “Thank you” to Rachel before pulling a pack of colored pencils, a small pencil sharpener, and a Care Bears coloring book out of the bag. She opens it to a Grumpy Bear page and picks out the blue colored pencil.

“Okay girls, you can go get the bin of blocks. Kate and I will be at the kitchen table if you need anything,” Rachel reassures, and we dash down the hall to push the bin into the living room.

* * *

About a half hour later, Max and I have built a hella awesome tower. I put the final block on top just to watch it all fall to the floor, the block still in my hand. Max is silently sitting on the floor as she processes what just happened and I know what’s about to happen. I glare at Vic and start to lunge for her coloring book just as Max bursts into tears. Kate pokes her head into the living room and notices the carnage. She raises an eyebrow and I point at Vic.

“She knocked down our tower and said mean words!” I exclaim, much to Vic’s dismay as she frantically tries to explain what happened via signing. The small blue block sitting next to her coloring book definitely doesn't help her case. Kate, done with Vic’s bullshit, drags her outside the apartment _by the fucking ear_ then shuts the door behind her.

_Oh shit, Vic’s in serious trouble...but she brought that upon herself!_


	2. Kate's POV

“Victoria Maribeth Chase I am _extremely_ disappointed in you,” I scold as I cross my arms. “What was the one thing I told you before we left the house?”

“You told me to be kind to the other girls,” she signs with a guilty expression.

“Was knocking down their tower a kind thing to do?” I ask and she shakes her head in reply. “That’s right, it wasn’t. What can you do to fix it?”

“I can apologize to them and offer to help them rebuild their tower” she replies.

“Chloe also told me that you said some mean words. I’m going to assume that you flipped the bird at her?” I inquire and she nods. “That means you broke the rule of no swearing, so there will be no dessert tonight,” I explain as she groans but otherwise doesn’t protest. “Now, let’s head back inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how short the scolding was going to be...but I thought it'd be a good idea to include it because it's not every day that you get to see an angry Kate!


	3. Chloe's POV

The front door opens, and Kate walks back into the apartment with Victoria following close behind her. Kate heads back into the kitchen to continue chatting with Rachel which leaves Vic out in the open and vulnerable as she fumbles with her hands. I start to lunge at her, but Max grabs my wrist, preventing me from going any further. I look down at her with a raised eyebrow, and she shakes her head.

“I tink she wanna say somethin,” Max explains. We both look to Vic, and she nods in response. She takes a deep breath to compose herself and it takes her a couple tries before she’s able to form a complete thought.

“Sorry for knocking your tower down,” she apologizes. “Do you guys want help rebuilding?”

“No tanks, Chlo an I have a system,” Max replies with a smile. Vic simply nods and sits back down at the coffee table to continue coloring her picture.

After another half hour, Vic has finished her picture while Max and I have finished rebuilding our hella awesome tower. I put the final block on top and brace myself for the fall, but this time it stays standing. We slowly back away from it to make sure that we don’t accidentally knock it down. Once we’re far enough from the tower, Max walks over to the coat rack, rustles around inside her bag, then comes back with her camera in hand. She takes a picture of our tower and we glance at each other before nodding in silent agreement.

“Hey Vic, you wanna do the honors?” I ask and she looks up from her picture with a confused expression. It takes her a moment before realization dawns on her face and she nods happily. She gets up and goes over to the tower, swiftly knocking it down with a well-placed poke. She giggles as the blocks clatter to the floor then sits back down to continue coloring. Max sidesteps a little to get the right angle then takes a picture of the carnage with Vic sitting next to it and immediately runs over to Kate.

“This time we let her cause the carnage,” she explains as she hands over the picture. Kate laughs as she pockets the picture then stands up with a slight stretch.

“We should definitely do this again,” she says to Rachel, who nods in agreement. She walks into the living room and kneels next to Vic, who proudly shows off her picture.

“You did such a good job, Princess,” she praises affectionately before carefully ripping the page out of the book. “We’ll take it home and hang it in your room, okay?”

Vic nods as she closes the book and puts away the colored pencils. They stand up then walk over to get their things and we say our goodbyes before they open the door to head home.


End file.
